Fanart
by Poette O'Deal
Summary: A piece of TiPo fanart art accidentally arrives at the Jade Palace. What happens when Po and Tigress find it?


Authir note: I do not own Kung Fu Panda! This is just a truly random idea I had. It might be stupid...but that just shows that I'm a KFP overload. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Fanart*<strong>_

_{In the Village}_

"Watch me! I'm the Dragon Warrior! Hyah! Get ready to feel the thundah!" a little bunny boy exclaimed as he immitated Po. He and his older sister were major fans of the Five and the Dragon Warrior. Although his sis was into pairing up Tigress and Po. He never got why she wanted Tigress to give Po cooties, he felt that was just cruel of her.

"Xiao! Don't get back here!" His adopted older sister, a teenaged fox, called out to him.

Xing(star)! Don't be such a wet blanket!" Xiao grumbled coming back to his sister who was working on a painting at the moment. She loved to paint and was quite good at it and had done a lot of portraits in the Valley.

"Whatcha working sis?"

"A painting," she said hoping he would go back to playing his game.

"Bleck! Why are you always giving Po cooties?" Xhao asked.

"Heh, one of these days-when you are older Xiao-you'll be wanting a girlfriend who is as pretty as Master Tigress." She continued painting, not missing beat.

"Yeah and one day a man will walk on the moon." Xiao said as he went back to his game.

When Xing finished her fanart, she set it to dry while she watched Xhao play.

Little did she know that she had set it next to a pile of mail to be delivered to the Jade Palace. Her painting would be gone, on its way to the people she had painted, before she ever noticed.

_{Jade Palace-Kitchen}_

"Po, how did you manage to get your head stuck in a pot?" Monkey asked as he tried to pry the pot off Po's head.

It wouldn't budge.

Po attempted to explain but it couldn't be understood since he had stuffed a dumpling in his mouth before getting his head stuck in the pot. At the moment he actualy forgot how to swallow(idiot!) and almost chocked on it(dumpling) a few times.

"Um...what are y'all doing?" Monkey looked over to see a confused Tigress, Viper, Crane, and Mantis.

"He-he. Po here got his head stuck in this pot...somehow...mind helping. It's stuck." They agreed to help, Tigress grabbed Po's body while the others pulled at the pot.

"1 2 3 pull!"

The pot didn't budge.

"Again! 1 2 3!"

The pot still didn't budge.

"Once more! 1 2 3!"

Wham!

The pot did indeed come off that time, however the Five and Po were pulling too hard and crashed back into the wall. With Tigress and Po landing in a rather compromising position.

At first neither realised it, but then Tigress noticed that she was on her back and Po, who hadn't noticed, was on top of her. She cleared her throat to catch his attention, which it did, though he still hadn't noticed their situation. She them growled at him and jerked her head to their touching chests. He looked down and boom, he finally noticed.

Turning beat red he quickly got off her and held his hand out to help her. She ignored his kind jesture and stood up herself. After dusting her pants off, she looked up thankful that the others were still to busy detangling themselves to notice the position that she and Po had been in.

Once everyone was detangled and the kitchen had been put back together, Zeng came running in, out of breath.

"Mail..." said Zeng. He dropped the mail off and left.

"Oooooooo! Awesome! Mail!" Po said digging through it. Tigress rolled her eyes and took the mail out of his hands and quickly sorted it.

"Monkey!" she tossed him his mail.

"Viper!" she tossed Viper's mail to her.

"Mantis! Crane!" she tossed their mail to them respectively.

"Po, a note from your father." she handed the note to him.

"Outa town for next few day...yadda yadda yadda...wish you luck on your duties...blah blah blah...your cousins wish you luck as well...love Dad." Po read to himself. He looked up to see the others reading their mail, at times with smiles on their faces or laughing.

Everyone but Tigress. She was sitting at the table watching the others, with a slight look of envy on her face, though he only saw it for a moment and he couldn't tell if it had been their or was just his imagination.

He was about to walk over to her when he felt that something was attached to his note. He pulled a piece of paper from his note saying "What the?" loud enough to gain the others attention.

"What is it Po?"

After shrugging he looked at the paper and froze. Turning six different colors of red he studdered jibberish, the paper shaking in his grasp.

"L-looks li-ke someone's f-fanart...got...um...mixed up in the mail...hehe," po chuckled nerviously.

"Really? Well, let's see!" Mantis said hopping on Po's shoulder, trying to get a look at the picture.

Before he got the chance to see it Po hid it behind his back.

"Po. Let us see." Monkey said, while Crane sneaked behind Po attempting to get the paper. po however then 'accidentally' sat on Crane. Po then jumped up and ranaway from the Five who were now persueing him. Dodgeing Mantis and Viper, Po quickly attampted to run out of the room...

...and then ran into Tigress. Seeing the feline Po fell on his rump and turned red as red can be.

He froze.

Seizing this as an opportunity, Tigress quickly snached the art from the frozen panda saying, "Really Po? All this fuss over a fanart. It can't...be...that...bad..." As she was talking she had looked at the picture and was now frozen as well.

"Um...Tigress..."

She wasn't paying attention to the others though, she was dumbstruck at the fan art.

It was beautifully done, she had to admitt that. In it was a mountain range that had most likely come from the artist's imagination. the sun was setting in the picture turning the sky into a beautiful melting pot of deep colors. On a hill in front of the mountains was Po and herself, though they weren't looking at the scene. Infact they had their backs turned to it an instead staring at each other, lovingly. Po was sitting up straight, and Tigress resting her head on his legs looking up at him with compasion. Po's hand was tracing the markings on her face, gently, while Tigress's claw trailing lazily across the panda's gut. Off to the side Tigress's tail curled to the shape of a heart and in Tigress's other hand were two tigerlilys that she had cluycjed ober her heart.

Coming back to her senses Tigress looked up at the others who were waiting fot her to show them the picture and Po-still frozen. Regaining her composure, she walked out of the room, picture in hand, saying "This will only serve to ditract us." No one objected. No one came after her.

Stalking down the corridor a little more, she stop, made sure that no one was watching her and then carefully folded the art up and tucked it into her vest.

She then muttered to herself, "I could use a distaction every now and then."

She continued down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hurt me! R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
